Find A Way
by AriaLord
Summary: Sequal to Lloyd's Golden Twin Aria and Lloyd were separated from the explosion in the park, after 2 weeks Lloyd couldn't find her Sensei revealed that they must have taken her to the demon realm also known as the Underworld. Now the ninja's start their journey into the Underworld to save Aria...
1. Chapter 1

^Lloyd's POV^

I cant give up, i need to find her... 

Its been 2 weeks since that day, the day Aria was taken, I've looked all over ninjago and i cant find her.

Cole came in the room "Lloyd come on, it'll be ok"

"Its not! Why aren't you mad at me, i lost her, it's my fault!" I shouted at him

"Aria's an important person, shes always going to be in danger. But as long as we don't give up, she won't either" with that Cole walked away.

I thought about what he said, so if i dont give up she won't either 

I wont give up on her, I'll die before that happens...


	2. Chapter 2

^Lloyd's POV^

"The...underworld?" Jay asked Sensei Wu, he had just told us that they might have taken Aria to the underworld, also known as the demon realm.

"Lets go" I said

"Im in, lets do this" Cole said

"Im ready" Kai said

"What are we waiting for" Zane

"I have clean underwear this time" Jay finished

We looked at him.

"What? I do" he said

We shook our heads and with the help of Wu we made a portal leading to the Demon realm.

Sorry for the short chapters guys


	3. Chapter 3

^Lloyd's POV^

Jay screamed as we dodged another dragon attack.

"Why are there dragons here!?"Kai shouted

"The underworld includes many creatures including dragons, but their is also vampires, werewolves, witches, Zambies, wolf demons, fox demons, spirit demons, and more" Zane explained

"Their's so many" Jay said

"How do you know this" i asked

"Remember Aria is my adopted sister and Cole's cousin we have both been here before" Zane said

"Yeah, it's crazy down here when Aria isn't around" Cole said

"So they're all going crazy cause she isn't here" I asked

"She is here but she cant do anything to control the energy in here that makes them go crazy" Zane explained

"Look out another dragon!" Jay shouted and we all got out of the way on time.

"The demon world is separated into territories, we are in the dragon territory so its no wonder they're attacking us" Cole said

"Come on guys lets get out of here" I said and we all ran

^Aria's POV^

"Let me out now!" I shouted to the guards from the cell they kept me in

"Oh just shut up princess" One of them said

"Ill have your heads for this" i said

"Well you cant do much in that cell, it blocks all of your powers" the other guard said

I got an idea "I get it i guess, you two get to guard me, its actually fun that i dont have to go to a meeting this time"

"What meeting?" they asked

"They're holding an meeting to figure out if they should kill me or not" i said

"Then why aren't we there" one of the asked

"They probably think that your unwanted there and that your not necessary to help make the dicision" i answered

"Oh yeah, well we'll show them" and with that they left, and i was alone

Honesty how stupid can they be. I kicked at the bars til they broke. Now to get out of here.


	4. Chapter 4

^Lloyd's POV^

Cole and Zane said that we entered the Witches territory a while back, we haven't seen any witches yet so hopefully they're not attacking us.

A fire ball came hurtling towards us and we all dodged.

Nevermind i spoke too soon.

"Its the Witches! Move now!" Cole shouted and we all ran into a nearby forest and continued running.

Fireballs were still being casted towards us, burning the forest in the process.

"Don't they care about burning down the forest!?" Kai asked

"They can just regrow it with magic" Zane answered

Jay shouted as we ran "I hate the demon world!"


	5. Chapter 5

^Aria's POV^

Their's guards at the front and back entrance so I'll have to figure out another way to get out.

"OVER THERE I SEE HER"

Shit they found me, run.

I ran down some of the halls and i did the most stupidest thing ever ...i tripped

The guards grabbed me and i threw daggars at them and ran, i climbed into the air ducts and watched the guards run past.

Can this get any worse, i wonder if the ninjas and Lloyd are even looking for me.

What am i saying of course they aren't, who would look for me, no body cares.


	6. Chapter 6

^Cole's POV^

Everything want's to kill us!

And Lloyd's not giving up, it's nice to know he cares about her so much.

"Duck witch spell!" I shouted and we duck

"Duck where?" Jay asked stupidly not ducking

"Jay!" We shouted as the spell hit him, he went flying into a tree

We ran over to him

"Jay are you ok?" Kai asked

"Yeah im fine" he said standing up

"Good" Lloyd said

"We're still in the witches territory, we have to get to the rebels territory" Zane informed them

"Rebels?" Kai asked

"Yes rebels, their are some demons who do not approve of a 15 year old ruling over everyone so they go after her" i explained

"That's really bad" Jay said

"I know that's why we have to save her" Kai said

"Lets go" Lloyd said and we all continued on our way


	7. Chapter 7

^Lloyd's POV^

I will find her, no matter how long it takes, i don't care even if i die.

"Lloyd we should stop and rest" Jay said

"We have to keep going" i said

Kai put his hand on my shoulder "Lloyd, we all want to save her, but we can't save her if we're all tired and out of energy"

I sighed "i guess your right"

We all sat down by a tree, we heard a belly rumble and Jay laughed nervously

"Im hungry" Jay said

Then all of our belly's rumbled

"I could eat" Kai said

"The only way we coyld eat is if we go to the vampire territory and get some food from the market" Cole said

"Ok where's the vampire territory" Jay asked

"We still have to finish going through the witches territory and since their is a wall around vampire territorys border we have to go through the werewolf's territory and into the winchester territory where the gate to go into the vampire territory" Zane said

"Winchester territory is where all demons from all the different territorys can live together" Cole explained

"...That's far!" Jay and Kai shouted

"Well do you want food?" I asked

"Yes" Kai said

"Then lets go" i said and we all started moving

I have to find Aria, I don't care who her father is, i don't care that she's a demon, i don't care about any of that

because... 

I love her...


	8. Chapter 8

^Aria's POV^

This is getting out of hand, their is guards everywhere, how am i supposed to get out without them noticing me.

I heard barking as in dogs, in the demon realm our dogs look like regular dogs you would find anywhere.

But they are demons, so our dogs are called hell hounds, dogs- i mean hell hounds look like normal dogs but they can transform into a wolf...thats why they are called hell hounds.

Long boring explanation i know...wait...the hell hounds soundcloser and it sounds like its echoing

Oh no, the hell hounds are in the vent!

I started moving faster before they catch up to me until the vent part i was on broke and i fell into a room full of guards, it was a trap

Well good thing to know im not that heavy...not making fun of anybody, no offense intended.

The guards grabbed me and put my hands behind my back and put the power blocking cuffs on

"You stupid pieces of shit, let me out and i won't rip your head off and then rip all of your arms, legs, and eyes out" i said dangerously

I know i got to them because they all had fear flash through their eyes.

"W-well we cant" one of the guards said and took me down to the basement and put me in a room then closed and locked the door.

Great another room

I started crying. I dont know why but i did

I looked out the small window, tears still streaming down my face "Lloyd please help me, i need you, i miss you, i miss the guys, miss when the guys got mad at us when we pulled stupid pranks on them...please don't leave me alone, please come find me"


	9. Chapter 9

^Lloyd's POV^

"We've been walking for hours, i can't even tell when its night and when it's day!" Jay complained

"Jay shut up" Cole said

"When are we going to get to-" Jay was cut off because he walked strait into a wall

"Are you ok Jay?" Kai asked

"Never better" he said backing up from the wall rubbing his head

"Everyone this is the wall that surrounds the vampire territory" Zane said

"So now we have to cross into the werewolf's territory" i said, it was more of a statement then a question

"Yes" Cole answered

"Oh joy" Jay said sarcastically

"Come on" i said and we started walking to the right


	10. Chapter 10

^Jay's POV^ (yeah, Jay's...surprising right?)

I've known Aria ever since i was little, i started training with Sensei Wu when he trained Morrow. Aria also trained with me and Morrow.

Morrow and i were like her big brothers, and like big brothers do we were...a little overprotective

...ok alot overprotective

I'm not stopping until we find her

Lloyd's worrying everyone, he's been so worryed about Aria, it's good to know someone else cares about her.

Being the Overlord's daughter and living in Ninjago is not the easiest thing.

^Lloyd's POV^

"This is it guys" Cole said pointing to a big metal gate "That's the entrance to the Vampire's territory"

"How are we going to get in?" Kai asked

"Oh that's easy, just follow us and don't say anything" Zane said walking to the gate

Their was vampire's their at the gate, probably to open the gate for certain people

"Crush what's been happening?" Cole asked a vampire that had orange hair and brown eyes

"The rebels took control of the castle and has Lord Aria captive in the prison, they're forcing all vampires to go to the center of town soon" the vampire answered quietly

"Thanks, let us in and tell no one we're here" Zane said quickly and quietly

Crush nodded and opened the gate, we all went through and put up our jacket hoods.

We don't want to stick out, nobody can find out we're not vampires or we're done for.


	11. Chapter 11

^Aria's POV^

This is how most rulers were killed, taken in front of their people and tortured until they died. A slow and painful death, and to show the people the fate of their ruler and shown this will happen to anyone who defied them.

Well that's exactly how I'll go out, soon I'll be brought in front of all my people and killed. Somewhere deep in my heart i hoped Lloyd would come save me. But i mean this is nothing like the movies, it never was, this is the cruel hardships of life, and being me is just who i am and i have to deal with it.

^Lloyd's POV^

We're all standing in the middle of town where their was an old looking stage, everyone in the town was there, i wonder why, well anyway we all made sure to keep our hoods down.

Soon an older looking vampire came out, he had an evil look on his face, i don't like it.

"Hello everyone, today we put an end to this little game" he said and smirked

Everyone had a scared look and started shouting things  
"It can't be"  
"no, please no"  
"She's just a kid"  
"Spare her"  
"She's done nothing wrong"

Even kids were shouting

"Silence!" He shouted and everyone quieted down immediately

"She's the ruler, she must die" he started laughing evily and some people started crying others just looked down angry

We heard a little girl next to us ask her mom "Mommy are they going to kill princess Aria"

"Yes they are sweety" her mother said hugging the little girl crying, the little girl started crying

The man turned to the side as other vampires dragged a blindfolded Aria up to the stage and forced her on her knees in front of him

"Say your final words your people" the man said taking out his sword

Kai and Zane held back Cole and Jay.

"Everyone, i knew what being ruler meant, even if i was 5 i knew i could not let someone else take over, i had to do the right thing, even if being ruler means dying for her people I'll gladly do it as many times as i have to. Besides, im only the Overlord's daughter" Aria looked up to the man even though she couldn't see him "my people- no my vampires, will not give into you, We are vampires, We are strong, We can be one hell of a problem"

Aria...

Kai gave me a look, the look meaning don't you dare

The people- no like Aria said, they are vampires they aren't people.

"We are vampires, We are strong, We can be one hell of a problem" i heard someone whisper

" We are vampires, We are strong, We can be one hell of a problem" someone else whispered

More and more people whispered it until everyone was whispering it together, except me and the ninjas cause we're not vampires

The man grew angry "Pathetic all of you, ugh!" He turned to Aria who was smiling, he raised his sword looking furious "you die now princess!"


	12. Chapter 12

^Aria's POV^

I was waiting for the sword...but it never came i heard metal clashing and then cheering

I was pulled to my feet and my blindfold was taken off

The one person I've been longing to see was standing right infront of me, he untied my hands and i hugged him, i didn't even realize i was crying.

"Lloyd" was all that i could say

He hugged me back "im here Aria"

"I was so scared, i thought i was going to die" i said crying into his shoulder

"I wont ever let that happen to you Aria, because i love you" he said

"Y-you love me" i looked at him

"Yes...yes i do, i am not afraid to say it, i love the Overlord's daughter...no i love Aria" he said and i cryed so much

It was because i was so happy, i kissed him

"I love you too Lloyd" i said when i pulled away

No matter what Lloyd found a way...wait it's too quiet

I looked over to the other ninja's where they were holding back a steaming red Cole

"You better run greenie" i said

"What?" He asked totally unaware of a boiling hot rock wanting to kill him

I pointed to Cole

"Lloyd you are so dead!" Cole shouted

"Run away" Lloyd said taking my hand and we ran as Cole chased us and the ninjas chasing Cole.

The perfect ending to my story.


End file.
